


O Christmas Tree

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Action/Adventure, Americana, Anime, Battle, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Christmas Vacation, Dating, Dinosaurs, Fame, Gen, Inspired by Music, Interracial Relationship, Kaiju, Love, M/M, New York, Police, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romance, Saving the World, Seasonal, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Merry Christmas 2019! The Rockefeller Center Christmas tree comes under attack by a lost Digimon (again). Motomiya Daisuke and Michael Barton, who are there celebrating the holidays, leap into action to prevent a Christmas catastrophe. [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri.]
Relationships: Michael/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 4





	O Christmas Tree

O Christmas Tree

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure 02_ and prior to _Digimon Adventure tri._ A spiritual successor to my fic, “The Blond Factor” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17426792>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Michael.

Summary:

The Rockefeller Center Christmas tree comes under attack by a lost Digimon (again). Motomiya Daisuke and Michael Barton, who are there celebrating the holidays, leap into action to prevent a Christmas catastrophe.

* * *

Although he arrived in Manhattan weeks after New York City held its annual tree lighting ceremony, the attraction’s allure had not dulled. Standing tall over the gilded, cast bronze statue of the Greek Titan Prometheus in Rockefeller Center square, the Norway spruce featured tens of thousands of lights decorating its branches and a luminous star at its very tip.

Bowed by the tree’s majesty, Daisuke squeezed Michael’s hand. Abashed as it made Michael feel, Daisuke loved repeating he was dating the son of a Hollywood movie star. And not just _any_ Hollywood movie star! Michel J. Barton, the lead in such American classics as _Shoot the Darkness: Hell’s Target_ , where he played a hard-nosed archaeologist-spy opposite award-raking household name Jodie Forrest!

Oftentimes balancing out his famous actor dad’s proclivities toward the overdramatic, Michael found himself in similar territory keeping tabs on his hyperactive, easily amused Japanese boyfriend.

Daisuke’s childlike excitement petered out when a tourist loosed a boisterous cry.

A dinosaur tramped up the block, getting tangled in the festal lights.

“Tyranomon?”

“What’s he doing in Midtown?”

One of the four guy-wires supporting the tree snapped, causing it to dip treacherously. The dino’s tail was caught in the cables.

They should honestly consider monster-proofing. Notwithstanding this particular US metropolitan area being a favourite target for destruction in kaiju films (or any disaster movies, for that matter), a Jyureimon stripped apart last Christmas’ centerpiece in much the same way.

“This is trouble! If we don’t stop him, that Christmas tree is done for!”

“Daisuke, you take the left! I’ll take the right!”

The goggled vacationer unpocketed his D-3. “V-mon!”

“V-mon, Evolve! XV-mon!”

“Betamon, Evolve! Seadramon!”

The Mythical Dragon crouched to allow his partner onto his shoulder, while Michael climbed onto Seadramon’s back.

Don’t ask Daisuke how an Aquatic Digimon like Seadramon could fly.

“M-monsters!” bystanders pointed and stared.

XV-mon crossed his arms, unleashing an orange beam from the markings on his chest. “X-Laser!”

Seadramon spat a rimy harpoon out his mouth. “Ice Arrow!”

Their attacks untethered Tyranomon from his unplanned shackles, and he belly-flopped on the road. Miraculously, the foundation spike bolting the tree in place persevered.

“Now, Daisuke!” XV-mon let him off.

Borrowing a laptop off the street (something he had experience in from Diablomon launching his counteroffensive that year), Daisuke opened a Digital Gate and sucked Tyranomon through it to the Digital World.

“Phew, that was a close shave!”

As Daisuke said that, the tree tipped over with a deafening crash.

“TIMBER!” V-mon telegraphed.

Cops were all over the Chosen Children in moments.

“Did I ever tell you gents who my dad is?” Michael attempted repentantly, hopeful they could use his father’s star power to avoid a night in jail.


End file.
